High School of Despair and Madness
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: La escuela Saint Mac Tiré solo acepta a los jóvenes que presenten las cualidades más impresionantes siendo expertos insuperables en su campo... y tú has sido elegido. Sin embargo, tras entrar en ella te darás cuenta de que no hay salida posible mas que participar de un retorcido juego y cometer el crimen perfecto... ¿Crees que puedes ganar? -Cupo lleno-
1. Introducción

**Al Disclaimer: **La idea de este fic surgió del videojuego y anime Dangan Ronpa, el cual no me pertenece sino a Spike Chunsoft.

_Saludos!_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé por aquí, pero recientemente di con el anime Dangan Ronpa e inevitablemente pensé que era una idea perfecta para hacer un fanfic interactivo, así que aquí tienen el resultado n_n_

* * *

**Introducción**

La habitación era amplia, de paredes de un color azul que se oscurecía conforme se acercaba al techo que resaltaba siendo inmaculadamente blanco. Todos los muebles y decoraciones que había en ella eran elegantes, visiblemente caros y además con un particular toque de extravagancia.

Un enorme ventanal ocupaba completamente la pared opuesta a la puerta y la luz que se filtraba por él alumbraba ligeramente, no lo suficiente como para mostrar sus rostros, a las dos figuras que se encontraban ante el gran escritorio de madera oscura y rojiza, mirando fijamente la pantalla de una computadora de última generación.

- En total 18 personas…creo que…estoy bastante conforme- comentó con tono complacido la primera figura, que se encontraba sentada en una silla más parecida a un trono que a otra cosa: de alto respaldo aterciopelado en color violeta y madera labrada en complicadas figuras, mientras bajaba distraídamente por la información en su pantalla- esto va a ser realmente interesante- una sonrisa se podía deducir en su rostro por su solo tono.

- Seguro que lo será- concedió el segundo sujeto con tono alegre, inclinándose un poco desde el costado derecho del que parecía ser su líder - nos divertiremos

- Solo falta un último paso- agregó tras un momento la primera voz, mirando un par de montones pequeños de sobres blancos cuidadosamente sellados que había en una orilla del gran escritorio.

- Me encargaré de inmediato- aseguró la segunda persona en la sala, levantándose sin esperar órdenes y tomando los sobres antes de salir de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

El otro ocupante del despacho solo se acomodó en su "trono", apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos distraídamente y siguiendo mirando su computadora con tranquilidad, repasando algunos detalles y señalando las partes más interesantes de todos sus participantes.

Sonrió ampliamente… Como se iba a divertir con eso.

* * *

_Un par de días más tarde…_

Una persona acababa de llegar a su hogar en una tarde como cualquier otra. Nada apuntaba a que aquel fuera a ser un día particular hasta el momento en que, por simple costumbre, abrió el buzón de correo.

Dentro había únicamente un sobre blanco, cerrado de modo singular con un enorme sello rojo que representaba un enorme árbol, una cruz hecha con espadas dentro de este y un par de animales grandes, como leones o lobos, a cada lado.

Dio la vuelta al sobre, revelando la dirección y nombre del destinatario…se trataba justamente de él. Como datos del remitente solo aparecía un nombre en letras grandes y negras "Saint Mac Tiré High School for Outstanding People"

Tras entrar en la casa, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta, tomó la carta de nuevo, abriendo el selló y sacando un elegante papel de color rojo sangre, con letras doradas

_Al muy estimado destinatario de esta carta_

_¡FELICIDADES!_

_Tenemos el inmenso placer de comunicarle que debido a sus impresionantes habilidades ha sido dotado de un lugar en la prestigiosa escuela Saint Mac Tiré para personas sobresalientes._

_Como seguramente sabrá, nuestra escuela se dedica a buscar a jóvenes excepcionales como usted, con el fin de llevarlos a un ambiente en el cual puedan desarrollar apropiadamente sus habilidades especiales para convertirlas en herramientas para el bienestar suyo y de nuestra sociedad._

_Esta beca incluye el pago completo de sus estudios y una habitación en la residencia de la escuela, donde vivirá enteramente durante el curso escolar._

_Si está dispuesto a aceptar su beca haga el favor de confirmar su decisión a la dirección de correo electrónico anexada en una tarjeta dentro del sobre._

_Esperamos su afirmativa respuesta_

_Saint Mac Tiré High School for Outstanding People_

La carta terminaba con el mismo sello del sobre blanco, impreso sobre el rojo papel limpiamente.

El individuo dueño de la carta miró dentro del sobre, topándose con una pequeña y nívea tarjeta con los datos de la escuela, un "título" que remarcaba las cualidades que le habían hecho acreedor de la beca mencionada y el correo que se prometía. La miró sopesando las posibilidades…si es que había algo que pensar.

Pocos podían decir tener el talento para recibir una oportunidad así. Si lo que se proponía aquella escuela era desarrollarlos como era debido… ¿Qué pero se podría poner?

* * *

_Bien, supongo que algunos estarán algo confundidos respecto a esto así que…para que se den una idea:_

_La historia trata sobre un grupo de chicos de habilidades excepcionales en diferentes cosas (liderazgo, inteligencia, deportes) que son admitidos en una escuela especial que se supone garantiza a sus egresados el éxito total en lo que sea que decidan hacer. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo un curioso personaje les informa que estarán atrapados en aquel lugar hasta que alguno logre convertirse en el "asesino perfecto" matando a uno de sus compañeros y engañando al resto para que le crean inocente. Si lo atrapan, será "castigado" por su crimen, mientras que si logra confundirlos será libre de irse y el resto pagaran por la equivocación._

_Bien, eso es un pequeño resumen xD para mas detalles miren la serie *w*_

_Ahora…supongo que lo que todos quieren ver. Si desean que uno de sus personajes trate de superar el reto que les propongo llenen la siguiente ficha n.n **las recibiré solo por MP o correo** si prefieren o_o_yo_o_o (arroba) Hotmail . com_

_Los datos necesarios son:_

Nombre Completo y apodo (si tienen uno):

Género:

Edad (Entre 15 y 18):

El/La estudiante súper dúper:

¿Cómo se ganó su título?

Apariencia física:

Atuendo normal:

Pijama:

Actitud general:

¿Con que tipo de personas se relacionaría?

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Debilidades y fobias:

¿Tiene algún tipo de trastorno mental?

¿Algún algún secreto que no quiere que se sepa?

¿Cómo reaccionará al enterarse del verdadero propósito de la escuela?

¿Qué tan dispuestos estarían a matar a alguien para salir?

Historia:

Datos extra:

_Bien, se que son muchas cosas pero es necesario wo_

_Aclaraciones:_

_- El total son 18 participantes y solo se aceptará un máximo de 2 por persona nwo_

_- No aceptaré dos personajes con el mismo título (dos superduper delincuentes, superduper futbolistas, superduper hackers) sean creativos :D _ _ hay mil cosas que se pueden elegir_

_- Los titulos NO se ponen por actitudes o cosas del caracter (no es válido ser super dulce o super violento) sino por actividades en las que resalten (super experto en karate, super beisbolista, basquetbolista, creador de videojuegos, gamer, empresario, etc.)_

_- Estudiante superduper afortunado puedo ser enviado aun (este será el unico chico que no deberá tener habilidades excepcionales ya que se considera que su atributo es la suerte, es decir, fue elegido por sorteo) _

**_Actualizando esto: _**_No acepto personajes que sean delincuentes, manipuladores, expertos en asesinatos, científicos, estafadores, artistas de ningún tipo y de preferencia tampoco personas con un IQ que sea asombrosamente alto pues ya tengo suficientes con los que me han mandado hasta ahora xD por favor gente! no todo el mundo puede ser el tipo que estuvo preparado para un juego a muerte toda la vida! Ademas recuerden que muchas veces quien parece no tener madera para el juego termina siendo el mejor, ténganlo en mente._

_Bien, creo que es todo así que…espero la idea les atraiga y tratare de volver pronto n_n_


	2. Prólogo: Abriendo las puertas

**Disclaimer:** el videojuego y animeDanganronpa pertenece a Spike Chunsoft y la mayoría de los personajes utilizados aqui solo son prestamos para pasar el rato ;) todos de sus respectivos autores.

_Saludos!_

_Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron personajes! lamento haber tenido que rechazar a algunos en verdad D: todos eran impresionantes!_

_Pero bien, espero que queden conformes con el reparto que terminamos teniendo :) en lo personal, yo lo estoy._

_Pasando a la historia ;) tras mucho escribir, borrar y corregir finalmente pude terminar con este capítulo xD no me decidía a que personaje colocar en cada escena que tenía planeada, duro trabajo, en serio D: pero finalmente terminé bastante conforme con el resultado y espero que igual ustedes :)_

_No los molestaré más por el momento, por favor lean y disfruten n.n_

* * *

**Prólogo: Abriendo las puertas de la locura**

La mañana estaba soleada, un viendo fresco mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles y cabello negro de la figura vestida enteramente de negro que se encontraba inmóvil frente a una alta reja metálica pintada de color dorado, la cual permanecía abierta, como invitándole a pasar.

Se trataba de un chico joven, alto y de tez morena, ojos tan negros como su cabello largo hasta los hombros y, aunque su chaqueta lo cubría, se podía adivinar una gran musculatura debajo de esta.

- Bien…aquí estoy- murmuró para sí con una ligera sonrisa, hablando con un ligero acento español- una vez que me gradúe de aquí no van a poder conmigo de ninguna forma.

- ¿Poder contigo? Yo creo que como eres ahora ya es suficiente para que nadie pueda contigo- dijo una cantarina y divertida voz a su espalda.

Al volverse, dio con una hermosa chica de su misma edad, de cuerpo esbelto y lindo, cabello rubio con un curioso peinado que simulaba un par de orejas de gato a los lados de su sombrero color beige con lazo rosa, y unos ojos azules que resaltaban por su particular brillo crispado.

- Saludos- se acercó ella con una ensayada naturalidad, pues aprovechaba así para lucir perfectamente su ropa: pantalones negros, vistosas botas marrones y chaqueta rojiza abierta sobre una blusa rosa pálido con el estampado de una corona en la parte inferior- me llamo Stephanie, pero puedes decirme Stevie - le tendió una mano.

- ¿Stevie? Curioso sobrenombre te escogiste- el chico la estrechó amigablemente- Antonio ¿también es tu primer curso?

- ¿Soy tan obvia?- rió un poco la rubia- pues sí, te vi aquí y pensé que no sería mala idea no entrar sola…la primera vez es aterradora incluso para los idol- guiñó un ojo antes de cruzar la enorme verja.

- ¿una ídolo dices? Así que trato con una celebridad – el moreno sonrió mientras la seguía dentro del campus, sus botas de combate haciendo un ruido sordo en el camino de tierra.

Dentro le esperaba el edificio de la preparatoria Saint Mac Tiré; una preciosa construcción de aires elegantes, paredes inmaculadamente blancas, decoraciones en dorado y ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de color vino.

- ¡Como si fuera a ser la única!- se burló Stevie deteniéndose frente a las grandes puertas de madera oscura, ambas con el escudo de la escuela gravado a la altura de la cabeza del más alto en aquel momento- Apuesto a que tu tampoco debes ser precisamente un perfil bajo.

- Pues la verdad… - empezó a contar el chico mientras empujaba una de las puertas y la autodenominada idol hacía lo propio con la otra.

Tuvieron apenas un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal…el vestíbulo era demasiado oscuro, sin una sola luz de hecho...un extraño olor llegaba hasta ellos…

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el momento que finalmente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse, mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraba sobre la única cama de una amplia habitación poco amueblada, de paredes revestidas con papel tapiz celeste de elaboradas figuras, techo blanco y alfombra verde esmeralda al igual que la colcha sobre la que una de sus manos estaba apoyada, mientras la otra daba un suave masaje a su cabeza, aun adolorida por el golpe que había recibido al caer inconsciente.

Un segundo vistazo le hizo notar algo particular, que incluso sería alarmante para muchos pero no para ella: No había ventanas. Ni una sola entre las 5 paredes (seguramente dos de ellas marcaban el espacio para un baño privado) y lo que las sustituía al parecer, eran dos pequeños orificios de ventilación en lo alto de la pared de su izquierda, del tamaño justo para una mano pequeña, más pequeña que las suyas y que eran cubiertos por una malla blanca de diminutos orificios.

Sin dar demasiada importancia a este hecho, se levantó, sacudió y acomodó un poco su vestido; formal y de color marrón oscuro igual que sus cómodos mocasines y la cinta ataba su rubio cabello, y tras acomodar un par de mechones rebeldes de este tomó en su mano derecha un pequeño aparato móvil que descansaba en la mesita de noche para examinarlo. Este le devolvió en su negra pantalla el reflejo de sus ojos grises y bellas facciones al ponerlo frente a su rostro.

El aparato era completamente blanco y parecía a simple vista un teléfono celular cualquiera. Sin embargo, tan pronto su mano se deslizó por la pantalla táctil, está se encendió mostrando como mensaje en grandes letras magentas:

"_Narcissa Tara Costa….Estudiante súper dúper sapiente"_.

* * *

"_Jannet Vandyne…Estudiante súper dúper prefecta" _

- Bien…por lo menos esto indica que estoy en el lugar correcto- habló para sí una alta chica de piel ligeramente pálida, de rubio cabello con flequillo y con un pequeño lunar debajo de uno de sus brillantes ojos grises. Miraba aun la pantalla del aparato electrónico que tras mostrar una foto suya, procedió a colocar un mensaje en letras blancas.

"_La bienvenida tendrá lugar en el auditorio a las 12:00 PM_

_Usa la tarjeta anexa para abrir la puerta y sigue las instrucciones"_

-Esta es una...bienvenida particular…pero no puedo decir nada hasta presenciarla completa- agregó con optimismo mientras veía la imagen transformarse en un pequeño mapa que señalaba la habitación en que estaba y marcaba un camino hacía el mencionado auditorio.

Miró al reloj de pared que se ubicaba en la pared frente a su cama, un elegante cucú de caoba oscura cuyas manecillas marcaban las 11:05 AM.

"No está de más llegar temprano" Pensó para si antes de tomar una pequeña tarjeta blanca y negra de su mesita de noche, con un número 11 como único diseño, y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Deslizó la tarjeta por un lector al lado de la perilla, que inmediatamente emitió una luz verde y el sonido de un seguro al abrirse se escuchó con claridad. La chica giró el pomo de la puerta y jaló de ella, llegando justo en ese momento a sus oídos un aterrado grito de auxilio.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?- preguntó en voz alta un muchacho dentro de otra habitación, apartando la mirada de su fotografía que acababa de aparecer en el blanco aparato que sostenía en su mano derecha: un delgado joven de cabello rojizo, lacio y revuelto y ojos de color violeta ligeramente opaco.

Aquello que había escuchado era claramente un grito de miedo, un grito pidiendo ayuda.

Soltó el "teléfono" sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla sin éxito, notando entonces el lector de códigos cerca de la manija y recordando la tarjeta blanca con un número 9 a la que no había dado demasiada importancia antes.

Regresó por ella y se apresuró a usarla para abrir su puerta, sin poder evitar pensar que había otra cosa anormal que agregar a la lista de detalles que había estado haciendo mentalmente desde que despertó en aquella cama de sabanas rojas. Sin embargo, eso solo ocupó un lugar distante de su mente, mientras el resto se concentraba en lo que podría estar pasándole a la chica que había gritado.

Salió de la habitación, topándose con la ocupante del cuarto número 11 (lo sabía viendo la tarjeta que sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras golpeaba una puerta con su otra mano).

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Abre!- gritaba la rubia con tono de preocupación contenida.

- S-si pudiera hacerlo… ¡lo haría!- contestó una voz detrás de la puerta- ¡¿Cómo se supone que abra?!

Ese grito había tenido un cierto toque de histeria que le resultaba fácil de reconocer al joven.

- Claustrofobia- declaró el oji-violeta acercándose a donde estaba la otra presente.

- ¿Disculpa?- Jannet lo miró de reojo, aun más concentrada en la puerta cerrada frente a ella.

- Ella, tiene miedo- señaló el chico, después se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz suficientemente alta para que quien permanecía encerrada en la habitación lo escuchara- ¡Escucha! ¡Junto a la cama hay una tarjeta con un número 10! ¡Si la pasas por el lector se abrirá la puerta!

Algunos ruidos de movimiento se escucharon dentro de la habitación, algunas cosas cayeron antes de que el "clic" del seguro de la puerta siendo removido sonara en el pasillo.

-… ¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Jannet acercándose y empujando la puerta, mostrando una habitación exactamente como la suya, en el piso de la cual, a pocos pasos de la puerta, se encontraba una chica de estatura normal, piel clara y un largo y alborotado cabello negro, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-…lo…lo estoy…ahora- asintió al cabo de un momento aun sin levantarse. Llevó una mano cubierta de pulseras hacia su frente y se apartó un par de mechones de cabello de los ojos antes de abrirlos, mostrándolos de un color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su blusa de finos breteles- No sé cómo terminé aquí… pero cuando lo descubra…el responsable va a estar muerto- suspiró terminando de calmarse.

- En verdad…esto llega muy lejos para una broma pesada- dijo casi para sí el chico del grupo, acercándose y ayudando a la pelinegra a levantarse.

- Totalmente, esto ya es mal gusto- asintió la rubia- por cierto…Jannet Vandyne- le sonrió a ambos.

- Nathaniel Wayland- habló distraídamente el de cabello rojizo, más concentrado en otras cosas que en sus compañeras.

- Anne Stalh- la pelinegra salió al pasillo, mirando las dos puertas abiertas que había frente a la suya- ustedes… ¿también despertaron así?- preguntó.

- Raro método de bienvenida – dijo Jannet al tiempo que asentía- aunque supongo que queda bien con todo el estilo de este lugar- señaló el extravagante tono azul eléctrico de las paredes del pasillo, los techos que parecían tener cúpulas góticas y los elaborados diseños de la alfombra gris perla a sus pies.

- Quien sea el dueño de este lugar debe estar completamente loco- bromeó Anne aun con una sonrisa algo tensa.

- Completamente- asintió Nathaniel- creo que…deberíamos revisar el resto de las habitaciones, para estar seguros de que nadie más esté en problemas.

- Ya lo hice- se escuchó una cuarta voz en el lugar, proveniente de un guapo chico alto, de cabello platinado y brillantes ojos verdes, que viste jeans negros, converse y camiseta verde- al menos las que están de aquel lado- señaló detrás de sí con un pulgar.

- y… ¿tú eres?- la prefecta del grupo lo miró alzando una ceja algo desconcertada.

- ¡Ah! Perdonen- El rubio sonrió apenado- me llamo Alex. Los escuché hablando así que vine a ver si estaban menos perdidos que yo

- Creo que no hay suerte con eso- Anne se encogió de hombros y suspiró- tendremos que esperar a que los profesores nos expliquen qué pasa.

- Hablando de eso…la bienvenida debe estar cerca de empezar- recordó Jannet- según el aparato extraño que estaba junto a mi cuando desperté tenemos que estar en el auditorio a medio día.

- hay unas escaleras por allá que dicen llevar ahí- Alex señaló con su pulgar detrás de él- las que están del otro lado parece que llevan al comedor…o eso decía el letrero.

- ¿Y qué pasa con las aulas?- se extrañó Anne mientras caminaban en la dirección que el peli plateado había señalado. Alex se alzó hombros señalando que no tenía idea.

- Son las únicas escaleras que vi…el resto eran más puertas de dormitorios numerados- respondió con simpleza- todas vacías.

- En verdad que esta escuela es rara- comentó Jannet y dos de los presentes asintieron.

"No tienen idea de cuánto" pensó Nathaniel agregando otro punto a su creciente lista de anormalidades.

Comenzaba a preocuparse.

* * *

Miró de nuevo el pequeño reloj digital que había en la parte inferior de la pantalla del "celular" blanco que cargaba. Este indicaba las 11:57 AM.

- Espero no llegar tarde- dijo para sí misma la rubia ceniza que caminaba sola por los pasillos, viendo con sus ojos castaños las puertas numeradas, algunas abiertas mostrando habitaciones individuales y otras perfectamente cerradas. Ella vestía jeans, camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta negra y botas.

Definitivamente aquel lugar era raro, pero no podía saber mucho de las costumbres de escuelas privadas como aquella… solo podía esperar a que aclararan sus dudas en la bienvenida que según el aparato en su mano estaba a punto de comenzar.

"**Auditorio Principal"**

Eso rezaba con una elaborada caligrafía dorada el letrero que había al final del pasillo por el que había caminado. Lo raro del momento no radicaba en aquel…sobre decorado letrero, sino en el hecho de que no estaba colgado frente a una puerta, estaba en lo alto de unas escaleras que descendían hacía un lugar que no lograba verse debido a la falta de iluminación

- Me pregunto…como llegué hasta el segundo piso- dijo para sí misma la chica, echando un vistazo a las escaleras antes de comenzar a bajarlas ayudándose con la luz que emitía el aparato electrónico que llevaba con ella.

No supo cuantos escalones había bajado, probablemente demasiados para que solo fuera un piso, cuando divisó una brillante luz a su costado izquierdo.

Una puerta doble completamente abierta le daba la bienvenida.

* * *

Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver claramente a todos los presentes, pues el auditorio, de aspecto similar un pequeño teatro de paredes azul medianoche y que inclusive tenía un par de cortinas rojas de terciopelo en la parte frontal, poseía 10 filas de asientos cuidadosamente escalonados para que todos los presentes pudieran disfrutar de una buena vista a la pantalla, la cual en ese momento solo mostraba un mensaje en intrincadas letras negras:

"_**Saint Mac Tiré**_

_**High School for Outstanding People"**_

El ya conocido escudo ocupaba la otra mitad de la blanca imagen.

Dirigió otra mirada a los presentes, deteniéndose un poco en cada grupo para analizarlos:

Cerca de la puerta un grupito formado por cuatro raros que habían llegado juntos estaba sentado en la primera línea. Tres de ellos, una rubia de apariencia estirada, una pelinegra a la que solo parecía faltarle una guitarra o algo para ser estrella de rock y un rubio con sonrisa demasiado amable, conversaban con tranquilidad mientras que el cuarto, de cabello rojizo y brillo analítico en la mirada, solo apoyaba el mentón en una de sus manos notándose distraído en otra cosa. Sobra decir que de los cuatro, este último era quien le llamaba más la atención.

Un par de filas más arriba un chico rubio de ojos azules y que no parecía tener nada anormal miraba ocasionalmente hacia la puerta aun abierta, mientras hablaba con la oji-gris que estaba a su izquierda, aparentemente rechazando la extraña jeringa llena de un líquido verde ligeramente transparente que esta había sacado de su larga bata blanca y que ahora le ofrecía. No era difícil imaginarse porque esa peli plateada había sido aceptada en ese lugar.

En lo más alto de la primera fila, justo en el extremo opuesto a donde él mismo se encontraba, un castaño pecoso y de ojos verdes miraba distraídamente hacia la pantalla como con aburrimiento, pasando de vez en cuando una mano por el collar que usaba, del cual pendía algún tipo de colmillo.

Por el centro de la sala se había formado un curioso grupo. Básicamente se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio sobre los hombros y de ojos celestes, vestido con una camisa blanca abierta (¿por qué? era un misterio), que estaba rodeado po chicas que le miraba de forma extraña…suponía que era esa mirada que llamaban "enamorada" aunque no era que le interesara mucho.

Analizó a las chicas un momento. Primera; una rubia de ojos verdes y con extrañas mechas rosas en el cabello, por ciertos movimientos se podía deducir que practicaba algún deporte. Segunda; baja, cabello castaño y ojos claros…probablemente miel o algo así. No vestía de forma resaltante aunque actuaba particularmente ¿complaciente? Con el muchacho rubio. Tercera; Una chica rubia ceniza que tampoco parecía resaltar en gran forma, exceptuando por el curioso "reloj" que alcanzaba a ver en su muñeca. Por último; Una chica de cabello de un llamativo color blanco, se notaba su color al compararlo con el de la chica de la jeringa (quien por cierto parecía estar ganando terreno en su convencimiento hacía el rubio), y de ojos grises que parecía estar cómodamente apoyada contra el hombro del chico del grupo, sonriendo con algo como suficiencia hacía el resto de los presentes.

Unas filas más adelante, sentados específicamente en el centro de la primera fila había otras tres figuras singulares: un par de…si, después de mirar bien confirmó que eran chicas (o niñas, se veían demasiado pequeñas) y no muñecas de porcelana como parecían al principio. De largo cabello negro perfectamente peinado y vestidas con elegantes y elaborados trajes _liligoth_ de hombros caídos, el primero decorado con detalles en azul y el segundo en rojo brillante, poco concordantes con la ropa del resto. Estaban sentadas de forma casi aristocrática, entrelazando los dedos de las manos que quedaban en el reposabrazos entre ambas y sonreían amablemente a la persona que se sentaba a su izquierda; una figura no muy alta y del cabello más extraño en el lugar; azul brillante incluso en aquella poca luz. Él les sonreía y hablaba mientras se apartaba un par de mechones largos de los ojos grises. No se veía mayor que las muñecas góticas, mucho menos al ponerse la curiosa capucha de su campera roja, la cual tenía por diseño lo que parecía ser un rostro: grandes ojos negros algo perturbadores y una enorme sonrisa que mostraba dos filas de colmillos puntiagudos.

Si estuviera buscando una buena fotografía en esos momentos, probablemente aquel extraño trío habría resultado la opción indicada.

A un par de asientos de distancia de ellos, una chica rubia de actitudes dignas de un famoso hacía girar en su mano derecha un sombrero vaquero mientras conversaba con el tipo alto y moreno que la acompañaba, sentado de forma relajada a pesar de que algo en su persona dejaba claro que estaba listo para moverse rápido si la situación lo requería… tal vez la sensación fuera cosa de esas botas de combate.

A unos 4 lugares de donde se sentaban el tipo rubio y su extraño harem, una chica vestida enteramente de tonos cafés que hacían resaltar su cabello rubio y piel blanca estaba sentada pulcramente. A su derecha un pelinegro de ojos brillantemente rojos, vestido con chaqueta blanca sobre camisa negra le sonreía amablemente mientras hablaban de algo que no llegaba a escuchar

Finalmente, unos asientos delante de donde él mismo estaba se encontraba un chico moreno y de peinado singular, rapado en toda la parte baja de la cabeza pero con el resto del cabello un tanto largo peinado en una coleta, el cual estaba apoyando las piernas perezosamente en el asiento frente a él y cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, quedando así cómodamente recostado mirando al bajo techo de la sala con aburrimiento.

Pensándolo bien…probablemente todo aquel grupo sería una elección interesante para una fotografía si estuviera buscando una, la mayoría de los presentes tenían una forma u otra de resaltar al punto en que él mismo, con su cabello corto castaño, sus jeans y su camisa negra, probablemente quedaría un poco perdido entre la multitud.

- Menos mal que me toca tomar la foto- comentó para sí mismo mirando al techo de la habitación.

El reloj digital colgado sobre la puerta marcaba las 12:05 PM, el espectáculo ya debería haber empezado.

Y lo haría pronto.

* * *

Tal vez 5 minutos más pasaron antes de que un cambio finalmente ocurriera.

La imagen en la pantalla dejó de ser solo de letras negras y se transformó en una de esas cuentas atrás desde 5 que aparecían al iniciar los viejos videos en blanco y negro que mostraban en las películas.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron y 21 pares de ojos miraron con atención el video que comenzaba a proyectarse:

_Una vista aérea del edificio en el que estaban. La solitaria construcción blanca de al menos 5 pisos, establecida con firmeza en medio de aquel solitario pasaje verde. _

_Seguido por algunas imágenes intercaladas que mostraban el interior de las instalaciones: una enorme piscina, sala de audiovisuales, biblioteca, aulas, los dormitorios, comedor, cocinas, gimnasio, laboratorio, enfermería… _

_- Sean bienvenidos a la academia Saint Mac Tiré- hablaba una voz extrañamente dulce y maliciosa mientras las imágenes seguían pasando una tras otra- Mis queridos estudiantes sobresalientes.- El nombre de la prestigiosa escuela volvió a aparecer, esta vez como un pequeño texto dorado claramente visible en la esquina superior de la pantalla._

_La imagen volvió al exterior, y se acercó lentamente hacía las enormes puertas de madera de la entrada principal, abriéndose estás como por un mecanismo automático y mostrando la misma oscuridad que todos los presentes habían atravesado momentos atrás. La cámara se adentró en esta oscuridad con un perturbador ruido de pisadas sordas sobre madera vieja y se escuchó a la enorme puerta principal cerrarse detrás._

_- Espero que se encuentren cómodos- continuó la misma melosa voz de antes.- Porque se quedarán aquí…Para siempre._

Algunos dieron un respingo ante esta última parte, otros pusieron una clara expresión desconcertada aunque incrédula…cuatro o cinco personas no reaccionaron en absoluto.

_Tras las últimas palabras de la extraña voz, se escuchó cómo se abría pesadamente una segunda puerta. Su sonido era diferente, como el de las bisagras de la enorme entrada a la caja fuerte de un banco y tan pronto una débil luz se coló por la abertura se pudo confirmar que este parecido era tan real como ellos mismos._

_Aquella enorme puerta redonda y metálica se abrió por completo mostrando un amplio pasillo con la misma extravagante decoración de los que habían recorrido para llegar hasta el auditorio. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención en la imagen era la figura que ocupaba la posición central:_

_Parecía un muñeco de felpa, tal vez del tamaño de un niño pequeño. Tenía la clara forma de un gato, con puntiagudas orejas negras al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, largos bigotes blancos y una curiosa cola con terminación en punta de flecha ondulaba a su espalda. La particularidad del personaje radicaba en los grandes ojos de color violeta brillante con largas pestañas y la curiosa capa color azul eléctrico que llevaba atada al cuello con un elegante moñito._

_- Sean bienvenidos…- la voz falsamente dulce se escuchó salir de la boca sonriente del peluche, al tiempo que este hacía una elegante reverencia que provocó que la capucha de la capa que había estado colgando a su espalda se colocara sobre su cabeza revelando unas extrañas orejas de cánido-…a la escuela de la desesperación- el tono de su voz cambió por uno totalmente sádico._

_Mientras la pequeña figura se levantaba, dejando ver los ahora largos colmillos de su boca y el extraño y aterrador brillo en sus ojos, el texto en dorado que había permanecido en la esquina superior cambió levemente. Se volvió más grande, volviendo a ocupar la parte central de la pantalla y rezó con letras doradas:_

"_**Saint Mac Tiré**_

_**High School of Despair and Madness"**_

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a aquel mensaje. Durante varios segundos todos los presentes se quedaron mirando fijamente la pantalla esperando a que algo más saliera de ella, aunque eso nunca pasó.

- Ya va…fue buena broma- rio un poco el chico de los ojos rojos paseando su mirada por todo el lugar- Nada mal para quitar la tensión- se encogió de hombros.

- Por supuesto- concordó la voz de la chica rubia de las mechas rosas- nada como una mala película de terror para romper el hielo-la mayoría de los presentes rieron un poco.

- ¡Nyaaaaaaaaa~! ¿A qué le estás diciendo mala película de terror?- se quejó la voz del video.

De forma automática algunos de los estudiantes miraron alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

- ¿Tiene altavoces saben?- habló con aburrimiento el fotógrafo castaño desde su lugar en la última fila.

- ¡Nyaaaa! ¡Punto para Jeff-kun!- festejó la melosa voz, ahora proviniendo claramente de la parte delantera del auditorio.

Los telones rojos que colgaban frente a la pantalla se cerraron simultáneamente y volvieron a abrirse en solo un parpadeo, mostrando esta vez frente a la imagen congelada con el nuevo nombre de a la escuela al extraño peluche negro.

- Espero que se estén divirtiendo-nya – sonrió la gatita caminando con las manos tras su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la alta tarima- me llamo Kuroneko-nya y soy su nueva directora- guiñó un ojo con encanto mientras se subía de un salto al atril de madera que había al lado derecho de la pantalla- ahora…

- ¡Anda! ¡Yo no vine aquí a que me de clases un peluche!- saltó de repente el chico de la coleta, bajando los pies del asiento donde se había estado apoyando.

- No nos va a dar clases un peluche- rodó los ojos la chica del cabello blanco- eso no tendría ningún sentido.

- Claro, ¿Acaso estamos en una mala caricatura?- le miró alzando una ceja el rubio que aun abrazaba con un brazo los hombros de la que había hablado antes. Sus cuatro compañeras asintieron de acuerdo

- Pff, solo decía- el castaño rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse, ignorando las diversas discusiones que habían empezado a desatarse por todo el lugar.

- Pues…caricatura mala o no…a mi me parece que es muy real- comentó tímidamente a sus acompañantes el chico de la campera "matryoshka".

- Completamente real- asintió seriamente la niña del vestido decorado en rojo.

- Extraño, pero real- concordó su gemela con igual actitud.

- Y enojado, también eso- agregó Stevie al ver a la curiosa figura recostada sobre el atril donde se había subido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada más que ofendida porque ninguno de los presentes estuviera prestándole atención.

-…ya…basta- murmuró el peluche irguiéndose y sujetando la capucha de su curiosa capa- Nadie…ignora…- la puso sobre su cabeza mostrando de nuevo las orejas caninas cubriendo las de gato-… ¡A Kurokami! – gritó de repente la pequeña criatura con una voz diferente, sobresaltando a todos no por el volumen de esta, sino porque al hablar había lanzado lo que parecía ser una pequeña pero afilada navaja, cortando el soporte de una de las lámparas haciéndola precipitarse al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas?! ¡Casi nos matas!- gritó la chica bajita y de ojos color miel mientras miraba la lámpara que había caído justo en el lugar en que había estado momentos atrás.

- ¿A ustedes? ¡Solo mira aquí! – gruñó el chico del collar de colmillo de lagarto, señalando como el arma se había clavado en su ropa. Justo sobre su hombro- Estúpido animal asesino- lanzó el cuchillo contra el peluche

- No, no Zane-kun- regañó este deteniendo el arma al vuelo con facilidad- Cualquier tipo de violencia contra la directora de la escuela está terminantemente prohibida- sonrió amorosamente volviendo a su estado "neko"

- Bueno… ya basta, la broma llegó demasiado lejos ¿no creen?- el rubio que acompañaba a la extraña chica de la bata blanca se levantó- y no venimos a este lugar para jugar a la cámara escondida.

- Nyaaaa ¡cierto! Olvidaba las cámaras- la gatita aplaudió un par de veces y un grupo de pequeñas cámaras de seguridad surgieron de las paredes, como si enfocaran a los participantes desde todos los ángulos posibles- ¡Gracias por el dato Dylan-kun- guiñó un ojo antes de continuar hablando- Ahora que si tengo su atención-nya - jugueteó con el cuchillo en sus manos como para recordarles que sabía utilizarlo muy bien- y habiendo aclarado la primera regla del lugar…seguro que se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí ¿cierto?

Dirigió una mirada por la sala solo para comprobar la cautelosa desconfianza en parte de los rostros, preocupación en otros y en un par una analítica seriedad. Después, sonrió con satisfacción.

- Bien, tengo que darles una felicitación personal- sonrió extendiendo los brazos como si diera una cálida bienvenida- Han sido elegidos, de entre los millones de personas en el mundo, para participar en mi singular y divertido juego- dijo cantarinamente, bajándose de un salto de su atril- Por lo que se… a algunos aquí le gustan los detectives…van a encontrar esto muy entretenido.

Desde su lugar en la primera fila, Nathaniel entrecerró levemente los ojos.

- ¿Podrías ir al grano de una vez?- preguntó sin mucha paciencia Zane, obteniendo asentimientos de aprobación por parte de varios de sus compañeros.

- Ustedes le quitan lo divertido-nya – se quejó Kuroneko poniendo una expresión decepcionada y molesta.

- Honestamente…no encuentro la parte divertida de esto desde hace buen rato- se cruzó de brazos la castaña que había estado a punto de ser aplastada por la lámpara.

- Como ya dije… esta broma fue buena pero ya es demasiado- repitió Dylan.

- Deberíamos…dejarla hablar- habló entonces la chica de la bata blanca- seguramente terminaremos más rápido si lo hacemos.

- ¡Me alegra tener una chica lista al menos!- Kuroneko saltó al escuchar a enfermera- Gracias Ana-chan.

- Anastasia- corrigió por lo bajo la peli plateada.

- Bueno…entonces continúa- suspiró algo cansada de tantas vueltas al asunto Anne.

- Bien…ya que al parecer la mayoría se despertó de mal humor…- Kuroneko continuó mientras se paseaba por el escenario con las manos tras su espalda- haremos la versión corta- decidió con un asentimiento y volvió a girarse al frente- Como ya dije…Fueron elegidos por ser la elite de la elite… para participar en un pequeño juego de detectives-nya – aplaudió un poco- y, como seguramente sabrán, antes de que pueda haber una investigación…es necesario que exista un crimen- sonrió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Esto…está comenzando a dar miedo- el chico peli azul se encogió un poco en su asiento.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó cierto rubio platino, mostrando una actitud mucho más hosca que la que había tenido con sus acompañantes en el pasillo.

- Bueno… a que el crimen, en este caso y solo para divertirnos un poco más un asesinato, deberá ser llevado a cabo por ustedes- terminó de decir con simpleza la "directora".

Otro silencio llenó la sala por completo. Silencio que Kuroneko terminó por romper al notar que nadie parecía reaccionar

- Nyaaaan…si quieren que sea más clara, tienen que matar a alguien si quieren salir de aquí- aclaró con una alegría casi infantil.

-… ¿matar?- preguntó con cierta alarma Jannet.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?- se burló la pequeña gatita- no importa el método que usen, descubrirán que el lugar está bastante bien equipado para los que quieran probar su creatividad.- sonrió con placer.

- ¿Y dónde queda tu juego de detectives?- preguntó certeramente el fotógrafo del grupo.

- ¡Nyaaaa eso es fácil!- el peluche aplaudió un poco- después de que el crimen sea llevado a cabo, será el turno de que ustedes, como nuestros investigadores, se encarguen de resolver el caso. Reúnan evidencia, investiguen el arma, piensen en los sospechosos… ¡Nyaaaaaan! ¡Me emociono solo de imaginarlo! – puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y se sonroja de la emoción.

-… Esto…es enfermizo- dijo con tono asustado la chica de cabello rubio cenizo-…quien esté planeando esto…está loco- murmuró

- Completamente loco- coincidió el rubio de largo cabello y clara imagen y actitud de conquistador, rodeando con un brazo a la asustada chica que había hablado, de forma protectora.

- ¡No se acepta hablar en contra mía! – Kurokami, de nuevo con su capucha puerta, lanzó su navaja y esta se clavo en el lugar justo en el que habían estado segundos antes ambos chicos- Dirian-kun, Emily-chan, es la última advertencia. Como su directora merezco respeto- Habló con total seriedad- Ahora…estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia así que para concluir con esto: Una vez que se tenga una víctima, que esta haya sido localizada y que la investigación haya procedido correctamente- enumeró paseándose de un lado a otro- se hará un juicio en el que deberán descubrir al culpable. Si lo logran, procederemos a castigarlo como es debido. Mientras que si su veredicto es incorrecto, entonces todos exceptuando al autor del crimen que como ganador quedará libre, deberán ser castigados. – Miró a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿C-castigados?- repitió con voz temblorosa la estudiante súper inteligente.

- Creo que es obvio…- Antonio habló por primera vez, con sepulcral seriedad-…una ejecución.

El peluche con forma temporalmente canina sonrió de forma sádica y asintió dándole la razón al moreno.

- ¿De qué otra forma se podría castigar a quien perturba nuestro orden público?- preguntó con falsa cordialidad.

* * *

_Bien, espero que hayan logrado llegar hasta aquí xD y que las cosas no hayan tomado un tinte tan raro como me parece personalmente_

_Lamento sino hubo mucha participación de algunos de los personajes wo 21 personas y un peluche, es difícil manejarlos a todos. Pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo los que no tuvieron su momento de gloria por ahora van a participar un poco mas :)_

_Y dejando aparte eso... ¿Qué les pareció? n_nu la verdad es que soy nueva en esto de los géneros de suspenso y crimen así que espero haberlo hecho bien._

_Si tienen algún tipo de crítica ya sea sobre el capítulo (algo que me haya faltado aclarar o que podría mejorar :D) o sobre el manejo de sus personajes (los puse muy oc? D:) por favor díganla :D será bienvenida.  
_

_Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decirles por ahora n_n dejen reviews si creen que se lo merece_

_y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo para empezar con el drama :)_

_Hasta la próxima (n.n)7_


	3. Capítulo 1: Apuestas peligrosas

**Disclaimer:** el juego y anime dangan ronpa no me pertenece sino a Spike chunsoft. la mayoria de los personajes usados en esta historia tampoco son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores :)

_Saludos n.n_

_No quiero entretenerlos mucho así que por favor...disfruten la lectura, nos vemos abajo ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Apuestas peligrosas**

La singular estudiante de la bata blanca, de nombre Anastasia Milakovich, se encontraba de pie en el pasillo casi vacío, frente a la puerta marcada con el número 1 que según la tarjeta que había encontrado al despertarse unas horas antes, le pertenecía.

"…_**No olviden llevar a todas partes su ID digital y la tarjeta de su habitación-nya, es la única forma de abrir las diferentes puertas de la escuela~…"**_

Eso había dicho aquella extraña gata de peluche antes de dejarlos marchar de la "ceremonia de bienvenida", como había insistido en llamarla.

"…_**Eso si no quieren quedarse atrapados en los pasillos-nyan… ya saben, estar solo mucho tiempo en un lugar público no puede ser muy recomendable~"**_

Se estremeció un poco al recordar el tono tan empalagoso y alegre con que había hablado al decir esas palabras. Definitivamente la situación era…subreal, sencillamente no podía ser cierta.

Suspiró.

-Bueno…la negación no nos llevará a ninguna parte- habló para sí misma- solo queda encontrar una manera de salir de aquí- sonrió un poco tratando de ser positiva, al tiempo que deslizaba la pequeña tarjeta blanca por el lector, escuchando el clic de la puerta al abrirse.

* * *

2:37 PM

Eso marcaba el antiguo y delicado reloj cucú que colgaba de la pared de la habitación. Sin embargo, el ocupante de esta, un chico alto y de cabello negro, con ojos de un particular y llamativo color rojo, no le prestaba la más mínima atención al estar muy concentrado en inspeccionar cada cajón, estante y puerta de aquel cuarto de paredes verde aqua.

"_**Todas sus cosas estarán esperándolos en las habitaciones cuando las visiten de nuevo-nya~"**_

Había abierto varios de los estantes y cajones al despertar, encontrándolos completamente vacios. Pero ahora, la mayoría de ellos era ocupada por diversos artículos personales. Incluso sus diversas herramientas y demás pequeñas tecnologías tenían un lugar propio.

- Me pregunto cómo llegó todo esto aquí- hablo para sí mismo mientras abría el pequeño armario que había a unos metros de la cama, viendo en él su ropa perfectamente colgada y acomodada.- Bueno…no se puede negar que es muy conveniente- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de concentrarse en el mejor lado de todo aquello.

Se sentó un momento en la cama y volvió a mirar alrededor mientras pensaba un poco. Realmente, la situación era algo tétrica y extraña…bueno, muy extraña. No se fiaba todavía de que todo aquel número del auditorio fuera en serio y que estuvieran en aquel lugar solo para matarse unos a otros, ¿qué sentido tenía eso?

- Bueno…sea en serio o no, de cualquier forma esto no puede durar mucho- sonrió Nico con optimismo mientras alzaba un puño, disponiéndose a reanudar su parte asignada de la exploración.

* * *

A varias puertas de distancia del de ojos rojos, el ocupante de la habitación 17, de cabello azul despeinado y campera roja, estaba cerrando su puerta tras haber revisado satisfactoriamente que todas sus cosas estuvieran en buen estado. No sabía qué haría si algo le hubiera pasado a esa pequeña parte de su colección de anime que había llevado con él.

- Todo en orden- asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco para sí mismo.

Guardando la blanca tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos se disponía a caminar hacia el comedor, cuando un fuerte y furioso grito llamó su atención en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó entrando en la habitación número 14 una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y que portaba una chaqueta negra, por debajo de la manga de la cual sobresalía un extraño aparato similar a un reloj de pulsera.- ¿Qué…?- miró con alarma y desconcierto la escena que ocurría justo frente a ella.

Antonio, el chico moreno de acento español, estaba de pie mirando con enojo hacía su cama, sobre la cual se encontraba de pie la particular "directora" de la academia. El peluche, con su capucha de orejas de lobo puesta, sonreía cómodamente al muchacho mientras sostenía una de sus navajas en su mano derecha. En la pared que había frente a la puerta, justo entre ambos personajes, una gran parte del papel tapiz verde esmeralda se encontraba rasgado mostrando la pared metálica que había tras él y una fila de tres filosos cuchillos recorría todo el contorno de esta abertura, colgando precariamente del papel roto.

- ¡Ah! Emily-chan- el peluche bajó su capucha y miró casi con ternura a la chica, saltando al piso desde las blancas sábanas de la cama. La nombrada retrocedió un poco al tiempo que Antonio se adelantaba sin miedo ante la neko.

- Déjala tranquila, ¿El problema es conmigo recuerdas?- se cruzó de brazos con actitud segura y algo protectora.

- No te lo tomes como eso Antonio-kun- rio un poco la gatita- solo estaba tratando de dejarte claras algunas cosas-nya- puso sus manos tras su espalda, en actitud aparentemente inocente.

- ¡No me quieras joder con eso! ¡Casi me matas mierda!- medio rugió el español.

- Antonio…tranquilo- pidió por lo bajo Emily, moviendo un poco sus manos tratando de apaciguarlo.

- Mejor haz caso- Kuroneko solo rió un poco sin darle importancia al desplante del más alto y se dio media vuelta- recuerda lo que dije en la bienvenida-nya…la próxima vez no habrá segundas oportunidades~- salió sin prisa de la habitación.

El chico solo gruñó, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una de esas filosas navajas que ahora "decoraban" la pared de su habitación, ya que sabía que lo mejor en casos como ese era esperar un momento adecuado para tomar acciones.

- ¿A qué se refería con "lo que dije en la bienvenida"?- preguntó aun desconcertada la castaña.

- Ya sabes, esa chorrada de cuidar su colegio- contestó el moreno con molestia.

"…_**Las instalaciones son totalmente indestructibles, incluso con los variados talentos que tenemos aquí, así que preferiría que trataran bien el edificio…"**_

- Todo esto solo fue… ¿por eso?- se extrañó la chica.

- No es sorprendente en realidad- Nathaniel habló, estando recargado contra el marco de la puerta en compañía de un preocupado peli azul- esa cosa tiene una clara actitud maniática.

- Yo creo…que sería mejor hacerle caso- opinó tímidamente el niño de ojos grises- Puede ser peligroso sino.- se encogió de hombros.

- Ya, vale, lo capto- rodó los ojos Antonio mientras sacaba los cuchillos de su pared, dejando dos de ellos sobre uno de los muebles y guardándose el tercero en el bolsillo interno de la campera- es solo que no confío en esa cosa.

- Por razones obvias- comentó sin emoción Nathan al dejar su posición- Pero por ahora…supongo que solo queda revisar el resto del lugar y esperar a que se presente una buena oportunidad para salir de aquí.

- Es cierto- asintió la chica del grupo- además…no puede tenernos aquí por siempre, alguien tiene que estar buscándonos allá afuera- agregó sonriendo un poco, con esperanza.

- Cierto, 21 personas resaltantes como nosotros no pueden desaparecer de un día a otro y nadie darse cuenta- concordó el peli azul con una ligera y nerviosa sonrisa.

- Como dijo Salem, solo tenemos que esperar- asintió Emily.

Los dos restantes se miraron entre si un momento, sospechando que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como lo plateaban sus compañeros. Finalmente, Antonio suspiró y Nathaniel se dio la vuelta para salir sin responderles nada.

- Supongo que solo queda revisar el resto del lugar- habló el de cabello negro haciéndole a los otros una seña para que abandonaran la habitación al tiempo que pasaba a su lado.

- Encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí- le dijo la rubia al pequeño de nombre Salem, quien solo asintió antes de seguir al resto.

* * *

El reloj digital colgado sobre la puerta marcaba las 2:52 PM en aquel momento.

"…_**Ahora les daré un tiempo para que revisen las instalaciones…diviértanse-nyaa~"**_

- Esa cosa… en verdad está demente si piensa que vamos a caer en su "juego"- comentaba con tono aun incrédulo Elena, la chica bajita y de ojos color miel, mientras ella y dos de sus compañeros revisaban el auditorio detalladamente, en busca de cualquier tipo de pista sobre lo que pasaba o cómo podrían salir de ahí.

- Te está escuchando- dijo por respuesta un castaño desde la parte más alta de la habitación cierto castaño, quien con expresión monótona pasaba su mano por el muro que tenía a su lado.- O al menos viendo- le señaló con la otra mano hacía una esquina del cuarto, donde la pequeña y reluciente cámara plateada demostraba con su luz roja estar gravando todo lo que hacían.

- Pff, es un peluche- rodó los ojos la chica mientras subía a la tarima de madera ubicada al frente.

- Creo que deberías hacerle caso Elena- le sugirió el tercero del grupo, Alex, mientras sacaba el cuchillo que había quedado clavado en el lugar donde se habían sentado Elena y Dirian apenas un rato antes.

Lo examinó de cerca. Se trataba de un chuchillo tan pequeño y delicado que recordaba más a un cubierto que a una navaja, aunque era afilada cual bisturí. Después lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

- Si, si, lo que digas- le quitó importancia la castaña mientras examinaba la pantalla en la que se había reproducido el video-¡Hey! ¡Creo que deberían ver esto! – llamó a sus dos compañeros al notar algo curioso en el lugar que revisaba.

* * *

"_**De momento sólo una pequeña parte de la escuela estará abierta para ustedes-nya~ el resto quedará accesible cuando las cosas se pongan un poco más…interesantes."**_

- ¿A qué se referirá con interesantes?- preguntó para sí misma la chica de largo cabello blanco, mientras caminaba por la amplia cocina del edificio.

Esta, a pesar de ser la habitación más normal en todo el lugar, con sus paredes blancas, brillantes electrodomésticos negros, estantes y demás contenedores para los alimentos y utensilios, resaltaba de una manera extraña en medio de la extravagancia de los demás cuartos.

- Realmente…creo que prefiero no enterarme de eso- comentó con naturalidad un muchacho, entrando y observando a la albina desde el marco que separaba a la habitación de unas estrechas escaleras ascendentes. Era un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, vestido de forma sencilla.

- Dylan… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con frialdad la chica negándose a mirarlo, estando aparentemente más interesada en examinar una amplia variedad de cuchillos ubicada sobre una de las encimeras azules.

- Me enviaron contigo para revisar este lugar. Tenemos que ayudarnos unos a los otros ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa el de camisa azul a cuadros, entrando y dando un vistazo al lado opuesto de la cocina al que inspeccionaba su acompañante.

- En primer lugar…- la peli blanca se giró hacia él- No me refería a eso, hablaba de qué demonios estás haciendo en esta escuela…

-…Estudiante súper dúper afortunado- interrumpió el otro mostrando la misma frase en la pantalla de su ID virtual.- Inesperado ¿eh?- sonrió un poco.

- En realidad…para nada- la chica rodó los ojos pensando que debió haberse esperado eso- aunque esta vez tu famosa "buena suerte" no te ayudó mucho creo- agregó sin poder reprimir una ligera sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Kiara, Espera!- el muchacho fue detrás de ella- Cuando menos dime cual era el "segundo lugar"- pidió rodando los ojos ante la actitud de la albina que ya iba a media escalera.

- En segundo lugar, no recuerdo cuando he necesitado de tu ayuda en todo este tiempo- fue lo único que agregó en un gruñido antes de dejarlo.

* * *

- Estos pasillos no estaban aquí la primera vez que pasé- comentó a sus acompañantes la chica de rubio cabello con mechas rosas, mientras caminaban por un corredor perpendicular al de las habitaciones.

- Debió estar cubierto de alguna manera- dijo Jannet mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se acercó a una de las puertas de madera oscura y giró el pomo tratando de abrirla, pero esta demostró estar bloqueada- Y no entiendo qué sentido tiene descubrirlo si de cualquier manera las habitaciones son inaccesibles.- suspiró rodando los ojos.

- Cuando menos una o dos tienen que estar abiertas- alzó hombros la diva del grupo, tomando la mano de la prefecta y jalando de ella para que revisaran juntas el resto del lugar-…supongo.

- Seguramente deben ser parte de eso que la gata dijo de "cuando las cosas sean interesantes"- imitó el meloso tono del peluche la de mechas rosas.

- Excelente imitación- rió un poco Stevie- ¿acaso estás aquí por eso El?- probó alzando una ceja mientras trataba de abrir una puerta más adelante.

- Para nada- se apresuró a negar con sus manos la más joven- creí que mi talento sería obvio- agregó con tono algo presuntuoso mientras contorsionaba de forma extraña su cuerpo, quedando por un momento sosteniéndose solo con una de sus manos.

- Wooow- Stevie aplaudió un poco- una chica de circo- agregó cantarinamente mientras trataba de abrir otra puerta.

- ¿Chica de circo?- la más baja se notó ofendida.- ¡Soy gimnasta!

- No le hagas caso- Jannet se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro- creo que… es un poco distraída- miró a la idol que se paseaba por el pasillo como si se tratara de una pasarela, completamente ajena a la plática de sus acompañantes.

- ...Supongo- asintió con rostro extrañado la de mechas rosas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos deberían venir a ver esto! – Les llamó Stevie interrumpiéndolas. Señalando hacia la primera puerta que habían conseguido abrir en aquel pasillo.

- Ya pensaba que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo- comentó la delegada escolar, acercándose con una sonrisa hacía la nueva habitación.

-Es… ¿una enfermería?- Eleanor entró, mirando con interés los anaqueles y variedad superficies plateados en el lugar, todas con diversos frascos de medicinas, vendajes y demás instrumentos médicos.

- Una muy buena enfermería- alzó una ceja Jannet.

* * *

4:31 PM

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya reunidos en una amplia habitación cuadrada en ese momento. El cuarto tenía las paredes, totalmente carentes de ventanas como el resto del edificio, pintadas de un color rosa brillante cerca del techo, que se degradaba hasta ser completamente blanco en la parte más baja. Grandes puertas blancas de madera, abiertas de par en par, ocupaban una de las paredes, siendo flaqueadas por un par de puertas más pequeñas en las paredes de ambos lados, las cuales estaban cerradas.

En cada una de las cuatro esquinas había una gran maceta blanca con una planta de grandes hojas oscuras, y al centro, acomodadas en dos filas que formaban un rectángulo, se ubicaban cuatro mesas de cristal no muy grandes, con patas metálicas de diseño elaborado. El mismo diseño que tenían las al menos 30 sillas de respaldo y asiento acolchado en blanco, varias de las cuales estaban ya ocupadas.

- En verdad…te ayudará- comentaba con tono preocupado Anastasia. Estando arrodillada junto a la pelinegra con aspecto de estrella de rock ofreciéndole la jeringa de contenido verde semitransparente que había intentado darle a súper afortunado unas horas antes. Anne no decía nada, solo abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente y mantenía su cabeza enterrada contra estas, murmurando cosas inentendibles.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Dylan abrió la puerta de la izquierda, que daba a un pasillo con escaleras, y se acercó a las dos chicas, agachándose al otro lado de la pelinegra.

- Solo estoy intentando ayudarla con su claustrofobia- explicó la de bata blanca mostrándole su enorme jeringa.

- Deberías hacerle caso- el chico sonrió con tranquilidad, apretando un poco el hombro de Anne para llamar su atención.

- No estoy segura de si eso sea confiable- contradijo con una ceja alzada Emily, mirando con desconfianza el liquido verde.

- Todas mis medicinas están completamente garantizadas- se ofendió la peli plateada.

-… ¿Segura?- la de blusa azul oscuro alzó un poco la vista hacía sus acompañantes.

- No creo que…- inició la de cabello rubio cenizo, viéndose interrumpida por el único chico del grupo.

- No creo que sea peligroso, ¿qué tal si haces una prueba conmigo?- le guiñó este un ojo a Anastasia y extendió su brazo izquierdo. La peli plateada le sonrió con agradecimiento y pinchó su extremidad con la larga y delgada aguja, presionando solo un poco la jeringa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- se apresuró a acercarse Emily, viéndolo con expresión de preocupación.

- Excelente- el rubio alzó hombros con tranquilidad.

-…Supongo que…- Anne miró fijamente al chico un momento, respirando hondo tratando de no perder el control-…podría…intentarlo- cerró los ojos y extendió un poco uno de sus brazos.

- No te arrepentirás- se alegró la enfermera.

* * *

- ¿Encontraron algo interesante?- preguntó con seriedad Antonio, quien tenía la posición central de una de las mesas de la primera hilera, con Nathan a su derecha y Jannet, quien había insistido en tener experiencia con aquellas organizaciones y tareas, a su izquierda.

- Hay una pared arriba que probablemente da a otro pasillo, se nota que tiene una especie de mecanismo para levantarla- comentó con indiferencia el recién llegado Zane, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

- Pero no hay forma alguna de accionarlo – agregó la estudiante súper inteligente entrando detrás de él, yendo a sentarse a la mesa frente a la de Antonio, en la que el apuesto rubio de cabello largo estaba abrazando con tranquilidad a Emily.

- Entonces…lo único que tenemos hasta ahora es que este lugar verdaderamente es más grande de lo que podemos ver actualmente. -habló Nate, dejando su postura de brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

- Y el premio a lo obvio es para…- se burló Zane rodando los ojos. El de cabello rojizo le dirigió una mirada fría y se dispuso a contestarle, aunque se vio interrumpido.

- Las peleas no llevan a ningún lado- dijo con simpleza una de las gemelas liligoth. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa más a la izquierda de la que ocupaban los improvisados líderes del grupo, dando sorbos ocasionales a las elegantes tacitas de té que estaban frente a ellas.

- Lo importante ahora es terminar con las investigaciones- asintió la segunda pelinegra.

- Pues tampoco veo que ustedes estén haciendo mucho- el castaño del collar de colmillo las miró de forma odiosa y burlesca- ¿Será que se creen mucho por ser las muñequitas sexys del lugar?- sonrió dirigiéndoles una mirada de claras intenciones.

- Zane- habló con tono de advertencia Antonio. El oji verde bufó y rodó los ojos.

- Que grosero- Salem, quien estaba sentado frente a las mellizas con un vaso de limonada frente a sí, frunció el seño algo molesto.

- Relájate Sammie, no le des importancia - Stevie le revolvió el cabello al niño al pasar para sentarse junto a la prefecta del grupo, llevando consigo una gran copa de helado.

- Creo que se está perdiendo la perspectiva aquí- comentó Nico al notar que tanto el trío de la que calificaba como la tercera mesa como la entusiasta idol parecían estar incluso disfrutando del asunto.

- Ni que lo digas- el muchacho que lo acompañaba, el castaño de la coleta y aspecto despreocupado, alzó una ceja sin cambiar su descuidada posición en una de las sillas de la mesa restante- aunque no puedo negar que ese helado se antoja- miró fijamente a la rubia del sombrero vaquero.

Su amigo no pudo evitar reír un poco, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza por lo única que era la actitud de Kiro.

- Entonces…con todo esto ya solo nos falta el grupo que se quedó a revisar el auditorio- Reenumeró un poco más tarde Jannet, mirando a su alrededor que ya todos, exceptuando por los mencionados y cierta chica de cabello blanco, estaban presentes.

- Exacto- asintió con tranquilidad Nathaniel- y lo único útil que hemos descubierto hasta ahora es que aparentemente no tenemos forma de salir de aquí.

- Es lo que parece- asintió la estudiante súper sapiente, que se había unido al grupo central al poco tiempo que llegó ahí.

- Quien sea que esté detrás de esto…debe ser alguien muy listo ¿no creen?- comentó distraídamente Stephanie, mientras balanceaba su silla atrás y adelante y miraba al techo.

- Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, es un lunático- corrigió Narcissa mirando con seriedad a la Idol.

- Un lunático muy listo-dijo a su vez Nathaniel.

- ¡Hey! ¿Están bien? - La voz de Eleanor sacó al grupo de su plática, haciéndolos girarse hacía la entrada del cuarto.

- ¿Pasó algo en el auditorio?- Anne (quien se notaba mucho más calmada tras aquella pequeña inyección aplicada por la enfermera) se acercó con cierta preocupación al ver el rostro molesto que tenía Alex.

- Ese gato estúpido que se mete donde no le llaman- gruñó el rubio platino, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Kuroneko? ¿Qué hacía con ustedes? Se extrañó Emily, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Encontramos una puerta detrás de la pantalla blanca…- explicó Jeff con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¡Yo la encontré!- aclaró la chica del trío, mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en una silla de la "primera mesa".

- …Y la abrimos con ayuda del pequeño regalo que nos dejó ahí la "directora"- siguió sin alterarse el fotógrafo. Alex alzó una mano mostrando la pequeña navaja que había encontrado un par de horas antes.

- La habitación al otro lado no tenía cámaras- continuó con la explicación el rubio de ojos verdes- así que pensamos que podría ser importante.

- Aunque solo parecía ser una especie de vestíbulo- agregó Elena- y tenía una puerta enorme al final.

- Adivinaré…cerrada- la gimnasta del grupo rodó los ojos cansada de aquello, las expresiones de muchos de sus compañeros demostraron que compartían el sentimiento.

- Estábamos intentando abrirla cuando la gata se apareció de la nada y nos reclamó que no había nada que tuviéramos que estar haciendo en ese lugar- relató el serio fotógrafo.- Y no sé porqué pero aquel idiota se volvió loco y comenzó a gritarle.- señaló con su pulgar hacía su acompañante.

- ¿Alex?- preguntó con extrañeza Jannet, ya que el comportamiento no cuadraba con el del chico que había conocido aquella mañana.

- Harry, prefiero Harry- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, recargándose contra la pared que tenía detrás.

- ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!- la ya conocida voz falsamente dulce cortó cualquier tipo de réplica que pensaran hacer al ahora antipático muchacho.

20 pares de ojos se volvieron hacía el centro del comedor, donde la pequeña figura de Kuroneko estaba de pie, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba infantilmente con una de sus afiladas navajas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de mala manera Antonio.

- ¡Nyan! ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese Antonio-kun?- regañó la gatita.

- Relájate Tony- Stevie le puso una mano en el hombro al pelinegro, al notar que estaba tenso.

- Pero de cualquier manera… ¿piensas responder? – Narcissa se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la neko- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Bueno, pensé que ya que tuvieron todo este tiempo para confirmar ustedes mismos que no hay salida posible…

- Piensa de nuevo- la voz de Kiara, que acababa de volver a la habitación, interrumpió el discurso que intentaba llevar a cabo la directora- Ningún reformatorio ha logrado mantenerme encerrada, mucho menos lo hará tu estúpida escuela- le sonrió con arrogancia.

Contrario a lo que muchos esperaban, la gatita no se molestó por la nueva interrupción, sino que sonrió como si el reto implícito en las palabras de la oji gris le agradara.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Por favor- rodó los ojos la albina.

- Bueno, pues te aseguro de nuevo que ninguno de ustedes va a salir de aquí sino es con mis reglas- la gatita se subió de un salto a la mesa donde se encontraban Salem y las mellizas- Si alguien lo logra… entonces todos quedan libres, así de simple- sonrió ladeando la cabeza en gesto infantil.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- Nico alzó una ceja desconfiado.

- Soy una chica de palabra- puso una mano sobre el lugar donde técnicamente estaría su corazón.- Aunque claro, hay un plazo límite- varios suspiraron con decepción al haber caído en su trampa por un momento- El plazo es…hasta que se cometa el primer asesinado.- terminó de decir, sentándose sobre la mesa de cristal y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando con atención al grupo que tenía frente a ella.

-… aun creo que estás ocultando algo- habló por todos Narcissa.

- ¿No creen que puedan hacerlo entonces?- sonrió con malicia la pequeña neko- que muestra de desconfianza hacia sus compañeros-nya.

- ¿Y qué ganas tú si es que tu "plazo" se termina antes de que escapemos?- preguntó certeramente Dirian, alzando una ceja.

- Chico listo-nya~ -sonrió con aprobación Kuroneko- Es simple. Si ustedes pierden tendrán que adherirse a mi juego sin más réplicas…eso de tener que decirles todo el tiempo que dejen de destrozar mi escuela…no me gusta-nya- negó con la cabeza- Y no quiero matar a nadie para hacerlos entender eso- agregó con fingido pesar, dando un salto por sobre la cabeza de Salem para caer limpiamente al piso- ¿Aceptan entonces?

- ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?- preguntó Zane alzando una ceja, recibiendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros- ¿Prefieren seguirle el juego y matarse entre ustedes? Que inteligentes- rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

- Creo que tiene razón – alzó hombros Kiro, enderezándose un poco en su asiento-Es mucho más lógico.

- Y tenemos todas las de ganar- Kiara mantenía su sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Entonces está decidido~ - canturreó la pequeña gatita, dirigiéndose a la salida con el paso tranquilo y seguro que la caracterizaba- Bueno…ahora no queda más que hacer-nya. Les repito que pueden disfrutar de lo que quieran en las habitaciones abiertas~- hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de irse.

- …Definitivamente no confió en esa cosa- el primero en hablar fue Antonio.- Su actitud no tiene sentido.

- En lo absoluto- concordó Anastasia frunciendo el ceño.

- Sea como sea…Es una apuesta fácil- la peli blanca alzó hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a la situación, mientras iba a sentarse en una de las mesas.

- Concuerdo con ella. Habría que ser estúpido para matar a alguien ahora- habló con seriedad Jeff, quien a diferencia del resto de los "recién llegados" prefirió salir nuevamente de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó extrañada Jannet.

- A buscar cómo salir de aquí, obviamente- contestó con simpleza el castaño, alejándose tranquilamente.

- ¿No deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo?- preguntó Elena mirando alrededor.

- No veo la utilidad…al menos por ahora ya investigamos todo el lugar y no encontramos nada útil- Nathan se encogió de hombros.

- Además- agregó la liligoth del traje rojo- como Salem ha estado diciéndonos, no puede tenernos aquí mucho tiempo.

- Independientemente de si hay forma de salir desde dentro o no- su gemela asintió con la cabeza.

- Solo hay que seguirle la corriente mientras tanto- terminó la primera.

- bueno…dejando eso de lado- hablo Antonio, todavía pensando que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles como el pequeño peli azul insistía- creo que hay otras prioridades por ahora…no hemos comido nada desde esta mañana- sonrió por primera vez desde que la improvisada reunión había empezado.

- Cierto…creo que comienzo a tener hambre- concordó Dylan con una pequeña risa, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

- Bueno…esa cosa dijo algo de que podíamos tomar lo que quisiéramos ¿cierto?- recordó Anne.

- Andando entonces- asintió Dirian levantándose y encaminándose a la cocina.

- Es buen momento para conseguir ese helado- se relamió golosamente Kiro, levantándose finalmente y estirando sus brazos de modo perezoso.

- Nosotros cominos antes- sonrió Salem, levantándose también de su mesa- Ciel-chan, Rain-chan ¿vamos a mi cuarto para mostrarles las cosas que dije antes?- preguntó a sus amigas con una alegría completamente infantil.

- Seguro- le sonrieron estas de igual manera, levantándose y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos instantáneamente como unidas por algún tipo de hilo, caminando después totalmente acompasadas.

- ¡Yeyyy!- saltó el chico tomando la mano libre de la pequeña Rain, de vestimenta roja, y jalando de ella hacía la salida- ¿No vienes hermanita?- se detuvo a preguntar a Stephanie.

- Los alcanzo luego pequeño- le sonrió con particular cariño la rubia, poniendo su sombrero vaquero sobre la cabeza del oji gris- cuídalo por mí hasta entonces - le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia donde un pequeño grupo formado por Jannet, Elena y Emily, la esperaba.

- ¿Hermanita?- le preguntó alzando una ceja la delegada escolar.

- Mi familia y la de Sammie se conocen hace mucho- explicó con un encogimiento de hombros- es como mi hermano menor- sonrió.

- Me pregunto si habrá alguien más aquí que se conozca desde antes – comentó con tono curioso la de cabello castaño rojizo.

- Podría ser…el mundo es pequeño~- dijo cantarinamente la joven idol, sin tomar demasiada importancia a aquella conversación.

* * *

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa la gimnasta del grupo.

- ¿Eh?- Kiro, quien hasta ese momento había estado entretenido lamiendo una paleta helada de naranja, se giró hacia ella, mirándola con expresión casi ausente un momento- seguro- alzó hombros y siguió comiendo.

- Eleanor Sweetney- se presentó la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

- Kiro Kight- respondió con un vago gesto el castaño.

- El chico que no quiere morir- sonrió con diversión su compañera, recordando el divertido grito de pánico que el chico había lanzado poco antes de que terminara la "bienvenida".

- Emm…ese justamente- rascó su nuca - Aunque bueno…supongo que nadie aquí quiere morir ¿no?- alzó hombros mientras seguía comiendo su paleta.

-Supongo que tienes razón- asintió con un poco más de seriedad la de mechas rosas- todavía no me termino de creer todo esto.

- Creo que nadie- se sumó a la conversación Nico, quien llegaba cargando un pequeño plato de sándwiches- Por cierto, no creo que eso cuente como comida- se rió mirando la paleta helada de su amigo.

- Meeeeh, esa cosa dijo que podíamos tomar lo que quisiéramos, voy a aprovechar hasta que nos saquen- alzó hombros el de la coleta, dando una última mordida a su paleta y dejando el palito sobre un plato, en el cual se podían ver uno más.

- No lo había visto de esa forma- alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo sus dos acompañantes, para después mirarse y reír un poco.

* * *

Abajo en la cocina, Zane estaba sentado en un banquillo frente a una de las encimeras negras de la isla, con un plato de huevos y diversos tipos de carne medio vacío frente a él.

- Eso que tienes ahí…es un colmillo de cocodrilo ¿cierto?- preguntó poniéndose frente a él la de cabello rubio cenizo, señalando el collar que sobresalía un poco de la camisa negra del otro.

Zane levantó la mirada hacia ella, y apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos, le sonrió de forma altanera.

- Tienes buena vista preciosa- le contestó con un asentimiento- aunque no tanto como la que tengo yo debo aclarar- agregó con tono pervertido.

- ¿Siempre eres así?- frunció el ceño Emily, sonrojada por el descaro de sus palabras.

- La mayoría del tiempo- alzó hombros sin pena alguna el oji verde. La mueca molesta de su compañera se acentuó un poco más- ¿Cómo sabes del colmillo?

- Mi padre cazaba. Nunca lo vi cazar a un lagarto pero dijo que lo hizo una vez- alzó hombros la chica, sentándose junto a él.- Me enseñó un poco del tema cuando era más pequeña y me mostró algunos colmillos de cocodrilo como ese.

- Interesante…y yo que pensaba que aquí no habría más que estúpidos intentos de hippies que aman a los animales- soltó con total naturalidad Zane.

- Bueno… No es que odie a los animales precisamente- se encogió de hombros la de ojos castaños.- Simplemente…es un deporte.

- Supongo que es mejor que nada – dijo el chico soltando una ligera carcajada- podrías llegar a caerme bien- le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

_Días más tarde_

El rubio platino ocupante de la habitación número 12 salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

- Hey, Alex- saludó con un gesto de la mano su vecina de la habitación 10, quien cargaba una guitarra a su espalda.

- Anne, hola- sonrió de forma amable el nombrado, guardando su tarjeta de acceso en uno de sus bolsillos y caminando hacia su amiga- ¿Qué haces con eso?- señaló a su instrumento.

- Tratando de distraerme un poco- sonrió ligeramente la pelinegra, acariciando su guitarra un poco.- Hay que levantar los ánimos todo lo que se pueda ¿no? _The show must go on- _alzó hombros sonriendo ante su referencia musical.

- Sabias palabras – asintió el chico, mientras ambos iniciaban su camino hacia otra de las pocas habitaciones accesibles en el colegio: una pequeña sala que según el letrero en la puerta, pertenecía al "consejo escolar" y que normalmente a aquella hora se encontraba vacía.

-…Ya han pasado cuatro días- agregó al cabo de unos momentos Anne.

Su compañero la miró de reojo, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- No debería ser tan difícil dar con este lugar… ¿o sí?- insistió un poco la pelinegra.

-Saldremos de aquí- aseguró el de ojos azules- sería mucho más fácil si hubiera un laboratorio disponible pero…encontraremos una manera- le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la sala de delegados, indicándole con un gesto que entrara.

* * *

_Tres días después _

- Una semana- dijo con tono indiferente Jeff Lakker, mientras desde su posición recargado contra la pared del largo pasillo de las habitaciones, observaba el techo.

- No puedo simplemente rendirme- Kiara lo miró de reojo, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.- ¿O acaso piensas a dejar que ese chiste malo nos gane?

- No estoy diciendo eso- el castaño se enderezó- solo pongo las cosas claras. Aparentemente no hay nadie que esté buscándonos y hasta ahora no tenemos idea de cómo salir por nosotros mismos…no podemos mantenernos ciegos ante esas cosas. - Alzó hombros antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

-…Eso fue lo que dijo- terminó de relatar la pequeña liligoth de vestido rojo, sentada sobre una cama de sabanas rosas al lado de su gemela.

- Supongo que…tiene algo de sentido- asintió con un suspiro Stevie, quien estaba sentada en una silla de madera oscura frente a las hermanas, rodeando distraídamente los hombros de Salem con sus brazos y apoyándose contra él, mientras el pequeño estaba sentado en el piso entre las piernas de ella.

- En verdad…no hay forma de abrir las puertas bloqueadas…no hay ventanas en ninguna habitación…las cámaras de seguridad están en todas partes…y si alguien estuviera buscándonos debería haber llegado aquí ya- enumeró el peli azul.

- Entonces… ¿Hay que seguir con ese juego retorcido de crimen y castigo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño la idol.

- Nosotras…- inició Rain tras un momento de silencio.

-… En cierta forma…- siguió su melliza.

-… Entendemos el juego.- terminaron al mismo tiempo, con un leve asentimiento.

- ¿Lo entienden?- alzaron una ceja simultáneamente los otros dos.

- Entendemos- repitió la del vestido azul, asintiendo de nuevo- es…como el funcionamiento de la sociedad.- explicó con una simpleza infantil.

- Tu misma lo dijiste- Rain miró a Stevie- "Crimen y castigo"…así es como las cosas deben ser ¿no?- ladeó la cabeza con total inocencia.

- Aunque…es un juego sucio el tenernos aquí así- continuó la mayor- la esencia… tiene sentido.

La rubia y el peli azul se miraron uno al otro, sin esperarse en absoluto aquella singular visión de la situación en que se encontraban. Después de un momento el más pequeño sonrió.

- Tengo que decir que…en cierta forma tienen razón- asintió levantándose del piso- pero igual vamos a salir de aquí de alguna otra forma- guiñó un ojo.

* * *

El comedor se encontraba demasiado tranquilo en aquel momento, pues pasaba poco de la que habían acordado como hora de la comida.

Narcissa dejó por un momento la lectura en que había estado enfrascada para distraerse y miró vagamente a su alrededor. Solo había ahí siete personas además de ella misma.

En la mesa más cercana a la puerta de la cocina, el chico de aspecto demasiado relajado y descuidado hablaba con la pequeña de mechas rosadas llamada Eleanor. Más allá, junto a la puerta ya mencionada estaba recargado el serio y antipático Jeff, bebiendo algo mientras hablaba distraídamente con la enfermera de cabello plateado (ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez el peculiar tono se debía a los experimentos que había mencionado realizar con esas jeringas). Al otro lado de la habitación, en la mesa frente a la que ella misma ocupaba, las dos pequeñas muñecas de porcelana hablaban animadamente con la música del grupo. Fue hasta escucharla tocando su guitarra que logró reconocerla por completo: Anne Stalh, miembro principal de la banda The Craged que se había vuelto mundialmente famosa en los meses anteriores a que recibiera su carta de admisión a aquel lugar.

Repasando una vez más los nombres y rostros que había visto durante aquella semana, podía confirmar ella misma que los presentes en la escuela eran verdaderamente los más sobresalientes de una u otra manera.

- Quien sea que haya creado esto…es un lunático- repitió para sí misma las palabras pronunciadas días atrás, devolviendo su mirada al libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

* * *

Anne sonreía mientras tocaba algunos acordes con su guitarra, siendo infantilmente acompañada por los cantos de sus pequeñas compañeras. Había que reconocer que tenían una hermosa voz.

- Voy a considerar pedirles que se unan a mi grupo una vez que salgamos- rió un poco la de ojos verdes, dejando su instrumento a un lado.- Seguro que nos volveríamos más famosos que los Beatles con estas voces.

- Gracias por el cumplido- sonrió tímidamente la pequeña Rain. En respuesta, la mayor le guiñó un ojo.

- Ese de ahí…es tu amigo ¿cierto?- llamó su atención Ciel, señalándole hacía donde Alex entraba con rostro de estar preocupado y molesto por algo.

- Se ve enojado- agregó su gemela mirándolo con expresión dulcemente inquietada.

- Tienen razón- Anne frunció el ceño-…no se preocupen por eso ¿sí? Voy a ver qué le pasa- les sonrió levantándose y acariciado la cabeza de ambas niñas, en gesto tranquilizador que era imposible no tener con ellas, antes de alejarse hacía el rubio platino.- ¡Alex!

- Es Harry- gruñó por lo bajo el muchacho, dejándose caer en una silla de la única mesa libre del lugar.

- Lo siento, Harry- Anne se sentó frente a él- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó tanto con preocupación como con desconcierto por verlo en otro de sus extraños episodios de irritabilidad.

El chico soltó algo entre un gruñido y un suspiro, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y apoyando sus codos en la mesa frente a él.

- No es nada, lo siento por preocuparte- habló finalmente al cabo de unos momentos.- Estoy…algo estresado, ya te imaginarás- alzó hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Todos estamos así ¿eh?-sonrió un poco su amiga tratando de mostrarle apoyo. El rubio sólo soltó otro suspiró.

- Por supuesto- asintió con tono raramente frio para él, acomodándose en su silla y mirando al alto techo con expresión pensativa.

* * *

Tras un rato hablando con su amigo Kiro, Eleanor se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor, disponiéndose a subir a su habitación para cambiarse la remera que se le había manchado accidentalmente con salsa kétchup.

Saludó vagamente a Stephanie y Jannet cuando se encontró con ellas en el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada con el número 8, abriéndola con ayuda de su tarjeta y entrando sin más. Sin embargo, retrocedió un par de pasos al dar con que la habitación no estaba vacía como debía haber sido.

- Nyaaaa~ ¿por qué esa cara tan asustada Elly-chan?- sonreía dulcemente la pequeña Kuroneko, sentada en la orilla de la cama balanceando los pies distraídamente

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó la gimnasta, frunciendo el ceño con una mezcla de miedo y molestia.

- Nya~ solo estoy haciendo una visita de calidad a una de mis queridas estudiantes- siguió sonriendo con comodidad la gatita.- Mis intenciones son blancas-nya.

- Bueno, pues no te creo- se cruzó de brazos la de mechas rosas.

- Me hiere tu actitud tan fría-nya- el peluche agachó las orejas, fingiendo una expresión triste- entonces supongo que no debe de interesarte la información que pensaba compartir contigo- saltó fuera de la cama y caminó lentamente hacía la puerta.

-…Espera- llamó Eleanor en el último momento, haciendo a la gatita negra detenerse en seco.- ¿Qué tipo de información?

Kuroneko sonrió por lo bajo, con un brillo particularmente complacido y travieso en sus ojos violetas. Se giró hacía la dueña del dormitorio y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, logrando así una expresión inocente.

- Sobre por qué hasta ahora no ha venido ningún equipo de rescate a buscarlos-nya- dijo con alegre simpleza- Es una de las cosas que han estado preguntándose ¿cierto?

La rubia abrió grandes los ojos, mirando por largo rato a la "directora" sin decir nada. Definitivamente, aquella era una de las grandes preguntas que se habían estado haciendo unos a otros todo el tiempo, pero no sabía que tan confiable podía ser la información que proporcionara esa cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Elly-chan?- volvió a hablar Kuroneko- ¿Vas a rechazar la oportunidad de ponerte un paso por delante de tus compañeros?- sonrió maliciosamente.

-…Habla- exigió finalmente la rubia, decidiendo a escuchar su supuesta explicación y comprobar su veracidad más tarde. La gatita ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.

- Nadie ha llegado hasta aquí, porque nadie tiene razones para estarlos buscando- comenzó a explicar con naturalidad, volviendo a subirse de un saltó a la cama y sentándose ahí- Cada dos o tres días un correo electrónico sale de la escuela con destino a sus familiares y amigos-nyan contando lo bien que lo están pasando aquí y lo mucho que les gusta la escuela, todos firmados por ustedes. Nadie tiene porque sospechar que haya que "rescatarlos"- hizo comillas en el aire- como insisten en decir ustedes-nya~

- ¿Correo electrónico? ¿Cómo conseguiste…?- dejó inconclusa su pregunta al recordar la única cosa en que todos habían reparado les hacía falta cuando despertaron en ese lugar.

Sus teléfonos celulares.

* * *

La noche estaba ya muy entrada dentro de la academia Saint Mac Tiré. O al menos, eso era lo que marcaban los diversos relojes que colgaban de las paredes o decoraban las esquinas de los ID digitales de los alumnos.

El pasillo de las habitaciones simulaba también este momento del día, pues a diferencia de cuando los estudiantes lo cruzaban normalmente, se mostraba completamente oscuro, lo que volvía casi una hazaña el intentar cruzarlo sin tropezar al menos con una de las mesas, macetas, cuadros o demás objetos que decoraban el lugar.

Sin embargo, a cierto pelinegro de acento español aquel ambiente ya comenzaba a resultarle familiar, por lo que paseaba con tranquilidad por el desierto pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y el eco de sus botas contra la alfombra como única compañía.

En un momento le pareció distinguir a una figura que se acercaba en la lejanía, por lo que con cautela se movió hacía uno de los costados, quedándose quieto esperando a reconocerla. Se trataba notoriamente de un varón por la estatura, tal vez un par de centímetros más bajo que él mismo.

Fue hasta que estuvo a un par de metros de distancia que Antonio finalmente pudo reconocerlo.

- Dylan, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde, tío?- le preguntó al rubio, sonriéndole un poco. El chico dio un respingo al ser tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Antonio!- le sonrió al reconocerlo a su vez el "súper afortunado", aunque parte de su expresión se notaba tensa, cosa que por cierto no era extraña dada la situación-Me desperté con algo de sed así que bajé a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua- señaló con su pulgar detrás de sí mismo- ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Insomnio?

- Algo así- el moreno sonrió de lado- Me gusta pasear de noche, buen momento para pensar y esas cosas- alzó hombros con simpleza.

- No sé cómo tienes tanta energía en el día en ese caso- bromeó Dylan- porque yo por el contrario…en este momento solo pienso en dormir- puso una mano frente a su boca y bostezó perezosamente.- ¿Te importa si te dejo?

- Sigue con lo tuyo- le hizo un gesto con la mano y su compañero le sonrió antes de seguir su camino hacia la habitación número 21, dejándolo de nuevo solo.

Antonio anduvo hacía el lado contrario y se desvió hacia la derecha al llegar al pasillo adyacente, decidiéndose a pasar un rato en la pequeña sala de audiovisuales con la que contaban por el momento.

* * *

Los relojes marcaban puntualmente las 7:00 AM.

Dirian y Elena caminaban con tranquilidad por el pasillo de las habitaciones. El rubio rodeaba distraídamente los hombros de su acompañante con uno de sus brazos y charlaban de trivialidades mientras se dirigían hacía el comedor, a pesar de que el desayuno había sido acordado hasta una hora más tarde.

Al llegar al lugar donde se conectaba el pasillo secundario vieron acercarse apresuradas a las gemelas de cabello negro, que se detuvieron con una dulce sonrisa y saludaron con una formal reverencia.

- Buenos días Elena, Dirian- dijeron totalmente acompasadas.

- Buenos días- respondió con una educada sonrisa la de cabello rojizo.

- ¿A dónde van tan temprano?- les preguntó el chico del grupo, que tenía una sonrisa dulce e inintencionadamente atrayente.

- Jugar- rió un poco Rain.

- Con Salem- continuó Ciel con una mirada adorablemente traviesa.

- Ya veo, entonces no las detenemos más- sonrió el mayor y les hizo un galante gesto para que continuaran su camino.

Las dos muñequitas hicieron una segunda reverencia y se retiraron inmediatamente a buscar a su compañero de juegos.

- Sigo sin poder creerme que sean estudiantes de preparatoria- comentó Elena mientras reanudaban su marcha hacía el comedor, abrazándose al brazo de su compañero.

- Estamos en la misma situación- rió divertido el de ojos celestes, cómodo ante el gesto de la otra.- Nada aquí es lo que parece.- agregó con un poco más de seriedad.

Elena se disponía a contentarle cuando un fuerte grito distrajo sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba aterrado y provenía justamente del lugar al que se dirigían.

Se miraron uno al otro solo una fracción de segundo, con ojos grandes por la sorpresa y la preocupación, antes de echar a correr lo poco que les quedaba de camino hacía las escaleras que bajaban al lugar de reunión principal del pequeño grupo.

Bajaron a toda prisa los escalones de madera, encontrándose con que al final de estos se encontraba sentada en el piso una única persona: Emily, mirando con la cara desencajada de horror hacía el interior del comedor, que quedaba a la vista por las puertas blancas abiertas de par en par.

- ¡Emily!- Dirian se acercó velozmente hacía la chica, sosteniendo sus hombros para hacer que lo mirará- ¿te encuentras bien?- la rubia mantuvo su misma expresión, sin parecer reaccionar en absoluto a que los otros hubieran llegado.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Anastasia, bajando a la cabeza de la pequeña multitud que comenzó a reunirse en el rellano de la escalera.

Dirigió su mirada primero a Emily y luego a la pequeña Elena, que miraba con ojos enormes y una mueca de shock hacía el mismo lugar que su compañera había estado observando momentos antes.

La peli plateada se acercó y observó la escena desarrollada dentro de la habitación:

Varias de las sillas e incluso una de las mesas se encontraban volcadas por todo el lugar, en medio de diversas machas rojas que "decoraban" el piso, una de las paredes y los muebles.

_Sangre. _Dedujo al instante la enfermera.

Las manchas se volvían cada vez más constantes hasta terminar como un enorme charco junto a la puerta de la derecha que daba a la cocina. En medio de este, con expresión vacía en su bello rostro, los ojos grises abiertos de par en par y lo que parecía ser una herida de gran tamaño ubicada en la unión del cuello y el hombro, yacía recostada de costado, enmarcada por su largo cabello, Kiara Tennyson.

- ¡Nyaaaaaan! ¡El cuerpo ha sido encontrado!- La voz melosa emergió de un lugar indefinido, haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación- La investigación dará comienzo ahora mismo~

Desde la puerta, mirando sin moverse al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, Nathan recordó las palabras que Kuroneko le había dirigido la mañana anterior.

_**"...Me encanta tu confianza pero...te garantizo que para mañana a esta hora el plazo se habrá terminado-nyaaa"**_

* * *

_Bien, ahora si n_n_

_Primero que nada...perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :S entre lo largo del capitulo y el hecho de que el universo conspiró de maneras simplemente ridículas para que no lo terminara u_ú bueno, me tardé mas de lo que tenía planeado (la idea inicial era subirlo hace mas de una semana xD y la segunda idea fue subirlo el viernes para conmemorar el final del anime de DR u_u) en verdad lo siento mucho D:_

_Segundo...¿Qué les pareció? Se que probablemente le faltó algo de suspenso xD pero bueno...necesitaba usar este capitulo para introducir primero a los personajes y eso, que los conocieran un poco mejor, espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro :) de nuevo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo que quieran hacerme sobre sus personajes o la historia en general, son bienvenidos a hacerlos n_n_

_Bueno...ahora la parte crucial._

_Me dolió tremendamente matar a Kiara, en serio :S igual que me van a doler todas las muertes que sigan en realidad (si, me encariño facilmente con los personajes u_u) pero tenía que pasar lamentablemente, no me maten D: (?)_

_En la próxima entrega tendremos la investigación y el juicio correspondiente. ¿Quíen creen que fue el autor/autora de este crimen? ¿Cómo y por qué lo hizo? tengo que decirlo, traté de colocar varias posibilidades para confundirlos :) espero que me haya salido bien y me gustaría ver sus teorías al respecto :D_

_A ver...creo que no tengo mucho más que agregar excepto agradecerles por pasarse a leer n_n intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo (afortunadamente ya lo tengo casi todo planeado, solo hay que organizarlo bien y escribirlo)_

_Un pequeño regalo para ustedes además :D a los que me dejen review pienso enviarles en unos pocos días una pequeña escena como "adelanto". Esta contendrá algunos detalles de la investigación del caso para ayudarles a descubrir al culpable n_n asi que...interesados pulsen en botón de abajo._

_Ahora si creo que no tengo más que decir :) nos vemos tan pronto como pueda._

_Sayonara~_


End file.
